


Hinanami Week Day Five- Future

by despairmeguca (obsess97)



Series: Hinanami Week 2017 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hinanami Week, Hinanami Week 2017, hope arc spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 21:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsess97/pseuds/despairmeguca
Summary: "Hinata-kun..." Nanami trails off. How do you tell your best friend in the world that he'd be better off without your ghost hovering over his head?Written for Hinanami Week 2017! Day 5- Future





	Hinanami Week Day Five- Future

**Author's Note:**

> apparently all i do is write angst lmao sorry

It's sunset on Jabberwock Island. They sit in comfortable silence together on the beach, watching the waves and feeling the wind.

But nothing can last forever.

"You can't keep doing this, Hinata-kun." Nanami says sadly.

He looks at her out of the corner of his red eye.

"You can't keep talking to me like this. You need to move on."

"You don't know that." he says, turning away. 

Nanami reaches out towards him, then thinks better of it and pulls her hand back. "If I don't know that much about you, then I have no right to call myself your friend."

"Do you?" Hinata asks, and Nanami squints in confusion. "Do you call yourself my friend?"

"Of course!" she says, sounding surprised. "We've been through so much, I thought it was a given..."

"You're  _dead_!" Hinata spits out, turning towards her. She can see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "You're dead and it's practically my fault, I could have done something to save you-"

"Don't say that!" Nanami says sternly. "Junko Enoshima killed me. It was all her, her and her twisted love for despair. But you, Hinata-kun, you won in the end."

"I couldn't have done it without your help, though." he counters.

"She isn't me. Don't get confused, you would have done it with or without her help. She was just there to push things along."

"Don't think so little of yourself!" Hinata hisses. "That AI was designed after you, Nanami. She had your face, your voice, your hope. There's a reason they designed her that way. She is- _you are_ \- the reason we won against Enoshima."

Nanami shakes her head. "That's wrong. Hinata-kun, you and everyone else fought against her. It took a push, but you were the ones who did it."

"Goddamn it all." Hinata sighs, putting his head in his hands. "Sometimes I don't even see the point in working to rebuild the world. So many people hate us, and for good reason. Wouldn't it be better if we had all just died in the simulation?"

"You know that isn't true." Nanami says. It seems to Hinata that she's looking right into his soul through his eyes.

He wonders what she sees.

"I know." he says. "It would just be so much easier to have given up."

Nanami grimaces. "You can't afford to think like that. That's only one step away from despair."

"It all just seems pointless without you." Hinata admits, tears springing back to his eyes. "You meant so much to me back then, and you helped me in the simulation, and knowing that you died, knowing how you died, knowing why you died... it just leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."

She doesn't have a response to that. What does someone say to that? 

"You meant so much to me too." she finally says. He pulls his head up to look at her again, and sees tears collecting in her eyes. "I meant what I said back then. I didn't want to die. I wanted to stay with everyone. I loved them, I loved you. I still do."

"Then why are you telling me to move on?" Hinata asks, feeling lost.

"Let me ask you something." Nanami says quietly. "Have you told any of the others that you're talking to me?"

He doesn't respond.

"Why don't you?" she continues. "Is it because you know what they'd say?"

"Stop," Hinata says. 

"Because you know how they'd look at you?"

"Nanami-"

"Because you know what they'd all think?"

"I swear to god, Nanami,"

"Hinata-kun, you know why you're doing this. You just have to-"

"STOP IT!" he yells.

He gets up and starts pacing the shore.

"I know, okay? I know you're not real! I know that I'm making this up! I know you're gone and you're never coming back! I know all that! But I also know that I love you, and I love every moment we spent together, and I need more of you in my life! I'm not ready to give you up yet, Nanami! I'm just not. So don't... don't do this. Don't tell me to let you go. I'm not ready to do that yet."

"Hinata-kun..." Nanami trails off. How do you tell your best friend in the world that he'd be better off without your ghost hovering over his head?

"Your future could be so bright," she finally says. "You could make one with everyone."

He doesn't reply.

She sighs. "You need to make a choice, Hinata-kun. And soon."

He turns, ready to launch another tirade at her, but she's gone.

It's sunset on Jabberwock Island. He sits by himself on the beach, watching the waves and feeling the wind.

He's never felt so alone.


End file.
